1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jars for carrying fisherman's bait and support member for the jars and more particularly pertains to supporting a plurality of jars carrying a variety of bait for fishermen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt supporting devices and bait carrying containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt supporting devices and bait carrying containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting various devices on belts and carrying bait in jars are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,416 to Wolff a worm container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,335 to Sowards discloses a device for dispensing fish eggs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,452 to Wiltrout discloses a salmon egg dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,267 to Farnsworth discloses a little bugger insect carrying and dispensing container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,226 to Shelton, Sr et al. discloses an insect carrier and dispenser apparatus.
In this respect, the jars for carrying fisherman's bait and support member for the jars according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of jars carrying a variety of bait for fishermen.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved jars for carrying fisherman's bait and support member for the jars which can be used for supporting a plurality of jars carrying a variety of bait for fishermen. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.